Someday
by chair4eva
Summary: Brought together by Serena's pregnancy will Chuck be able to convince Blair they too have a future together? Slightly angsty. C/B & NJBC


**hey, this is based just after episode 2x08 when Chuck and Blair come to a standstill. Lyrics are by Kings of Leon and i think describe they Chuck really well. please check out my other fic: **CHAIR Do You Buy It? **and thanks for reading!**

**We're gonna have a baby  
****I don't care what nobody says, no  
I'm going to be her lover  
Always mad and usually drunk  
But I love her like no other**

* * *

'Chuck put that away!'

Chuck gulped down the mouthful and casually placed the bottle back on the side table. 'Why? I'm not the one who got myself knocked up Waldorf.'

Blair glared at him. 'Let me remind you that you are here for _support_ purposes only_. _Now behave!' She snapped.

Chuck rolled his eyes as the elevator doors sprang open with a ding behind them.

'Blair you're here!' Serena ran over and hugged her best-friend fiercely, eyes watering. Nate went and stood in the background beside Chuck.

Blair patted her gently on the back. 'Shhh S, its okay we'll figure it out.' She whispered reassuringly. Serena nodded, quickly wiping her eyes, 'Thanks B,' she said gratefully.

Chuck walked over, 'So...' he paused, 'What's Serena doing here..?' he asked as nonchalantly as possible.

Blair turned to him. 'What are you talking about Bass? You already know-' She stopped as she took in his confused state. 'Oh...' she exhaled, her expression changing to one of mischievous delight.

Serena looked between the two, bewildered. 'Blair?' She asked cautiously, 'What's going on?'

Blair smirked evilly as she approached Chuck. 'So that's why you've been angry all day. You're _jealous_.' She taunted as she looked him in the eye, daring him to disagree.

'I don't know what you're talking about Waldorf.' He said smoothly but his eyes told a different story. Blair smiled in delight.

Nate coughed. 'Eh guys, do you wanna explain for all us mere mortals what the hell you're talking about?' Serena nodded in silent agreement.

Blair turned back to Nate and Serena. 'Only that last night he told me he wanted to wait for "the future"' she said ominously, 'and that today he thinks I'm knocked up!' she almost squealed in delight. 'No offense S.' She added quickly.

Nate and Serena's eyes quickly went to Chuck who was currently viewing the carpet with a new-found fascination. Nate snickered. Chuck shot him a death glare.

Serena sighed and turned her attention back her best friend. 'Blair...' she pleaded.

Blair nodded, enough time for torturing Chuck later. 'You're right Serena, first things first.' She said, taking out a carefully folded piece of paper from her pocket and handing it over to Serena.

Serena opened it and read it once. Twice. Then turned to Blair, confusion written all over her face. 'B what's this?'

Blair looked at her. 'It's a list of names, Serena.' She said slowly and emphatically.

Serena shook her head vigorously. 'I got that but why?' She started reading out the list. 'Audrey, Gregory....'

Chuck snorted with disbelief. 'Waldorf is that what I think it is?'

Blair threw him a glare then turned back to Serena. 'It's a list of names.' She said haughtily, '_My_ names.'

Chuck got up and slowly made his way over before trying to snatch it out of Serena's hands.

Blair smacked him. 'Back off Bass.' She hissed.

Chuck grinned, his humour restored. 'Maybe you should add Charles and Nathanial Jr to that list Waldorf.' He winked conspiratorially. 'Just in case one of us has the honour of knocking you up.'

Nate blushed, Blair shuddered. Serena screeched. 'I ask for help and you get me a list of baby names? Seriously Blair?!'

Blair scowled. 'Okay for starters, they're_ my_ names, you can't use them for whosever spawn you're carrying around and second; there's a pregnancy test in the bag.'

Serena squealed, previous anger forgotten. Blair rolled her eyes, the emotional whirlwind that was Serena Van Dar Woodsen. 'You're a lifesaver B.' She grabbed the test and ran into the bathroom.

The room was silent for a minute. Then- 'Dibs godfather' Chuck announced casually. Nate looked at him. 'Hey just in case.' Chuck said defensively.

They heard the sound of the bathroom door unlocking and they all stood up to face Serena. 'Well?' asked Nate breathlessly, taking a step forward.

Serena leaped into his arms. 'I'm not pregnant!' she yelled happily, punching the air in victory as Nate swung her round.

Blair and laughed at her friends' antics while Chuck smirked. 'I believe this calls for celebration sis.' He offered her out the bottle he'd been drinking earlier. Serena snatched it and gave it a chug. 'To life!' she proclaimed gleefully.

Blair rolled her eyes; Serena always did have god-awful cheers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chuck glanced over at her, sitting across from him, her beautiful chestnut curls gracing his leather seats and decided to go for it.

'Listen Blair-'

'Not now Chuck.' She sighed turning to face him, 'Let's not ruin a good day.'

'Blair I want it too.' He said quietly, determinedly. 'I know you don't think I do, but...well I do.' He finished lamely.

She looked up at him tiredly. 'What are you talking about now Bass?'

He grabbed her hand and ran his thumb over it. 'Someday. The future. _Our_ future.'

Blair pulled her hand away and he could see the eyes already beginning to water.

'Blair,' he said softly, reverently, trying to make her understand. 'I'm not making excuses. I said someday and I meant it. We'll get our shot. I just don't want to see us waste it prematurely.'

Blair's eyes searched his then dropped to the seat. 'What exactly do you want Chuck?' she asked hoarsely. She brought her eyes back up to his. 'Just tell me,' she demanded fiercely, 'No more games.'

Chuck didn't think he'd ever be more in love with her then she was then, how beautiful and perfect she looked even with her deep brown eyes brimming with unshed tears. And he hated how this was hurting her but she needed to see that it wasn't all for nothing. He just didn't want them to end up on the side of the road after graduation, drifting apart once high school was over. He'd never forgive himself if he let that happen. He'd said before that they were inevitable and he meant it. With all his heart.

His eyes met hers, pleading with her to understand. 'I want it,' he whispered softly as he took her chin in his hand and caressed it gently. 'I want it all. I want the wife and the house in the Hamptons and the white picket fence and everything that comes along with that. And I want the Audrey's and the Gregory's and the little Chucks and the mini-Blairs. And I want all the headbands and smirks and scarves and scheming along the way.' He looked down at her for a minute, she was clinging to him and his new shirt was probably ruined with her now free-falling tears but she was there holding onto him and that was all that mattered.

'Blair,' he whispered again, her little face turning up to meet his. 'I want _us._' He broke into a sad smile. 'I want _you_.'

And then she kissed him.

He kissed her back with all his strength, trying with his lips to relay what words could not. The idea of them not ending up together was ridiculous, impossible. There was no Chuck Bass without Blair Waldorf or vice versa and they both knew it.

He kissed her back until her hands started to wander from his face, down his shoulders to the buttons of his shirt. He gripped her hands lightly in his and pulled her off him gently, not wanting her to fell like he was rejecting mind scoffed, _as though he ever could._

'Blair-'

'Stop saying that!' she interjected harshly. 'Stop saying my name as though we'll never see each other again. Stop saying it as though this is the end of something.' She broke down crying,' just- just stop.'

He extracted himself from her arms, it wasn't fair on her to keep on acting like this when he was the one denying them their relationship, even if he was holding out for something better, something stronger. 'This is my stop Waldorf.' He said quietly as he pulled out of her arms and opened the car door and got out, reverting back to last name status as per her request. She remained silent.

Chuck sighed, 'Make sure she gets home safely Arthur.' The driver nodded once. 'Of course, Mr Bass.' He made to walk away.

'Wait Chuck!'

Chuck turned back. 'What is it Waldorf?'

Her little face appeared out the window, her eyes wide and a streak of mascara running down her face. It nearly broke his heart.

'Someday?' she whispered desperately, as though she had nothing else to live for, as though she was on the brink of something and this was the only thing holding her back; as though she felt exactly as he did.

'Someday.' He swore, before kissing her forehead softly. 'Goodnight Blair.'

She reached out and stroked his cheek longingly, lingeringly. 'Goodnight Chuck.' She finally replied.

And with that he clicked his fingers and Arthur drove off, leaving him alone once more on the sidewalk.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Hey bro.' Serena said as Chuck walked into the kitchen.

Chuck raised an eyebrow.

Serena sighed. 'Yeah I know too weird, sorry.'

He shook his head, 'It's fine.' He muttered.

Now it was Serena's turn to raise an eyebrow. She studied him carefully. 'What happened to you? I thought I was the one having a bad day.' She joked then saw his face. 'Right sorry, back to you and your problems. Shoot.'

'It's Blair.' He looked at her. 'I told her I wanted to wait.'

Serena's screwed up in thought, 'But didn't you guys already..?'

Chuck smirked. 'Obviously you forget who you're talking too.' Then the smirk left his face and he sighed, 'I meant for the future. I think I might've freaked her out a bit.' He explained.

Serena helped herself to a yoghurt from the fridge. 'Are you kidding?' she said between mouthfuls. 'We're talking about Blair Waldorf here. She loves the future, she's been planning her wedding since she was like 6.'

Chuck's expression clouded. 'That's just it. I don't know if she even considered me for the position of you know...'

'Groom?' Serena supplied helpfully.

Chuck winced. 'Yeah _that._ I mean as far as I know she still wants a Nathanial 2.0 or Lord Douchebag. She probably hasn't really got me factored into the whole long-term thing.' He took a deep breath. 'And I just told her I wanted to marry her.' He blurted out, hiding his face in his hands, waiting for her to laugh at him.

Serena chuckled.

Chuck looked up. 'Thanks _sis_.' He said sarcastically before storming into his room and diving onto his big, four-poster bed. His hand itched to reach out and call Blair, but he couldn't, not now. He sighed and rolled over onto his back, and heard something crinkling beneath him. He pulled it out from underneath him. He frowned in recognition- it was the list. Curious to see what she had written he opened it up he began to read.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Serena looked up as Chuck ran into the room, his face frantic.

'Is this your writing?' he demanded. Serena looked from his face to the sheet in his hand and shook her head.

'You know it's not,' Serena reprimanded him gently.

He stared at it.

'Seems you two aren't so different after all.' She said quietly before getting up and opening her bedroom door.

'Serena,' Chuck called softly.

'Yeah?' she asked, sticking her head back in the door.

'Thanks.' He whispered almost inaudibly.

She gave him a lopsided smile. 'Anytime.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He stared at it again.

There, under the Holly's and the Audrey's and the Gregory's were:

_Charles_

_Chuck _

_Charlie _

_Charlotte_

_Claire_

And:

_If you even think about telling him S, I'll personally kill you with my own two hands. B_

He laughed at this, as he made his way over to the fireplace his kitten unleashing her claws, and took the painting off the mantle to reveal the safe hidden behind it. He twiddled the dial this way and that until it opened, then carefully placed the sheet inside. Looking at it one last time before locking it up, replacing the picture and getting into bed.

Taking out his Playboy 1998 edition, he flicked to the centre page, where he'd hidden a picture he'd taken of Blair in Central Park when they'd been out on an espionage mission for some reason or another. He traced her outline fondly, noticing the way her smile lit up her whole face and the way her curls shone in the sunlight, even if they were partially covered by her beret.

Smiling sadly to himself he leaned over and switched off the light before rolling back to stare at the ceiling. They'd go back and do it again someday, he vowed.

_Someday._

* * *

**Never done a oneshot before so please review! Hope the ending wasn't too angsty. xx**


End file.
